


Peppermint Twist

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You find Sam sucking on a peppermint in the library, and it leads to some inspired fun times.





	Peppermint Twist

You walked into the bunker, hands full of groceries.  The boys were due home from a hunt today, so you figured you’d make them a nice welcome home meal.  

You passed Sam in the library (go figure), dropping the bag of snacks and candy you had purchased in front of him.  “Have a snack, Sam.  Dinner won’t be til a bit later,” you said as you passed.  “Oh, and don’t you dare eat anything healthy, live a little!”

Sam rolled his eyes, but you both heard Dean’s voice deeper into the bunker agree with a, “Hell yeah!” You laughed as you carried the other bags into the kitchen, unpacking and organizing the food.

An hour later you had a couple different pot pies in the oven, created specifically to the tastes of the two men in your life.  You had a fruit jello salad setting in the refrigerator (one of the  _only_  ways you could make Dean eat semi-healthy) and an apple pie fixed, ready to go in the oven an hour before you ate.

Satisfied with your work and ready to take a break while things continued cooking without you, you wandered to the library to see what Sam was up to.  What you saw stopped you dead in the doorway.

Sam was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, feet propped up on the table and leaning back slightly in the chair.  He had a large book in his lap and was flipping through the pages lazily, obviously just reading for fun.

In his other hand he held a large candy cane that he was happily sucking on.  You had bought the thing for laughs, not expecting anyone to actually eat it.  The stick was about a foot long, and at least two inches in diameter.  Instead of being in a J shape, the candy cane was just a straight stick, and Sam had one end of it between his plump, pink lips, sucking away.

As you stood and watched, Sam pulled it from his mouth, the candy leaving his mouth with a slurp. His tongue poked out of his mouth to lick it, swirling around the end.  You could tell that he had been snacking on the candy for a while, as the red lines of the peppermint had begun to fade from the last couple inches of the stick, and the end was more rounded.  Once he was satisfied with the taste, he sucked it back in his mouth quickly.

You shook your head, shocked at how sexy the whole situation was.  Unsure of what to do, you decided to channel your inner Dean.  

“You sure look like a pro, sucking on that candy there,” you teased as you walked into the room, Sam’s eyes shooting up to look at you as you spoke.

For a minute he looked confused, candy cane hanging from his mouth.  You saw the exact moment that Sam realized the visual he was giving, and he pulled the peppermint from his mouth.  He stared at the candy as if it had offended him, and you laughed.

“Ah, don’t worry, Sammy,” you continued, trying to ease his embarrassment.  “I won’t tell anyone how good you are at sucking on things.”  You winked as you sat across from him, grabbing a book from the table in front of you.

Sam seemed to have gathered himself and he leaned forward, elbows resting against the table.  “You think you could do better, Y/N?” he asked, holding the candy cane out toward you.

Your eyes widened at the question, not realizing that Sam would have the balls to tease you back. He usually just ignored yours and Dean’s comments, but apparently that was not how he was feeling today.  You froze, your mouth hanging open in shock.

Sam raised one eyebrow at you with a smirk, nodding toward the candy in his hand once more.  You closed your mouth and swallowed, all of the saliva in your mouth suddenly gone.  You cleared your throat and sat up, meeting Sam’s posture and leaning toward him.

As confidently as you could, you grabbed the candy from his hand, your fingers brushing his.  Your eyes went to the end he had been sucking on, noticing that it was still slick with his spit.  You licked your lips, biting at the bottom one nervously.

“You sure you want to be shown up, Sammy?” you asked, wanting to ease a bit of the tension that had settled between the two of you.

He met your eyes and you could see that his pupils were blown.  “Positive.”

Well, shit.  If you were going to do this, you’d do it right. You stood up with the candy cane in your hand and walked around the table.  Sam’s chair was luckily pushed back from the table a bit, since he had been sitting with his feet propped up when you came in.  He leaned back in his chair as you walked toward him, his hands moving to grip his thighs.

You sat yourself on the table, your feet hanging off the side right in front of him.  He seemed surprised at your new position, but pleased.

Giving him a half-smile, you examined the peppermint in your hand.  You held one end in your fist, like a microphone.  The other end – the end that Sam had previously had his tongue and lips  _all_  over – was pointed toward your face.  Sam had only sucked on the first inch or two, judging by the fading of red lines.  You were pretty sure you could get at least half of the stick in your mouth, more of it if it wasn’t so stiff.

Your hand that wasn’t holding the stick moved up to hold your hair back, deciding to let Sam imagine this as the real deal.  Looking at Sam as seductively as possible, your tongue left your mouth to lick up the peppermint stick, from just above your fist to the end.  Sam sucked a deep breath in through his nose as your tongue made its journey, already enjoying where this show was leading.

You let your tongue circle the tip a few times, enjoying the peppermint taste a little too much. Finally, you gathered your lips around the tip, sucking in the first inch of the stick.  You closed your eyes and moaned, knowing the sound would excite the man in front of you.  You were rewarded for your simple sound with a groan from him, and that gave you the final push you needed.

Opening your eyes to meet Sam’s, you gave the candy all you had.  Pretending that it was something a little warmer and softer in your mouth, you licked, sucked, and tasted every inch of the candy cane.  You were correct in your earlier prediction – you could fit about half of the stick in your mouth before it hit the back of your throat, but unlike a warm cock, it wasn’t able to slide past your gag reflex as easily.

That didn’t matter though, as you could still give a good show.  Soon the red swirls on the stick were faded, and your mouth was peppermint-y fresh. Sam’s fingers were digging into his thighs, and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

You let yourself have your fun for a few minutes before giving the stick a final suck, letting it pop from your lips when you were done.  Your eyes stayed on the peppermint for a moment, seeing that the red lines had faded and the end you weren’t holding had dissolved into your mouth a bit. You smiled to yourself before lifting your eyes to meet Sam’s.

You had never seen the man look so wrecked.  He was breathing heavily, a glistening of sweat on his brow.  His pupils were completely blown, and you saw that his erection was straining in his jeans.  His fingers were digging into his legs, surely giving himself bruises with how hard he was holding on.

Your smile was now aimed at the Adonis before you.  “You okay there, Sammy?” you asked, voice a little huskier than you expected it to be.

Sam swallowed deeply before replying.  “Y/N,” he started.  “You either leave right now, or I won’t be able to control what happens next.”

Your eyes widened at his statement, and heat pooled between your legs.   You turned to set the peppermint stick on the table next to you, not caring that the stickiness would make a mess.  Slowly, you pushed yourself off the table, standing directly in front of Sam.  You could tell that he thought you were leaving, but that was not the plan you had.

You bent over slightly to grab each of his hands in yours, removing them from his legs.  You threaded your fingers together and used him as leverage to help you maneuver yourself so that you were straddling Sam’s lap, your clothed sexes pushing against one another.

Now that you were on Sam’s lap, your faces were only an inch apart, and you could feel Sam’s breath against your mouth.  “You sure about this, Y/N?” Sam breathed, and you could only nod.  He gave you a slight nod in response before he leaned forward, catching your bottom lip between his teeth.  He pulled at it for a minute before it popped back into place, and that was all it took to break the calm.

Sam’s hands let go of yours and he wrapped his arms around your body, completely encircling you. His mouth surged forward, capturing yours in a bruising kiss.  He used his feet on the floor as leverage to thrust his hips upward against yours, letting you feel all that he had under those jeans.

It was all you could do to grasp at his shoulders as he attacked, and you moaned into his mouth. You hadn’t ever thought of Sam in this way, but at this moment you couldn’t think of a single reason why this had never happened before.  Sam was a sex god, and you knew you were in for a treat.  

He kept up his attack for a few minutes, bruising your lips and grasping at your clothes, wanting to tear them from your body.  But, he knew in the back of his mind that he couldn’t take you in the middle of the library, so he carefully stood up, wrapping your legs around his waist and holding your body against him by your ass.  He kept kissing you as he walked out of the library and down the hall, heading for his room.

At one point he stopped, slamming you against the wall and grinding his hips against you.  You threw your head back with an embarrassingly loud moan and he seemed to relish in the sound.  His mouth covered yours once more and he kept moving down the hall.  You might have heard Dean say something, but you couldn’t be sure, and then it didn’t matter when Sam slammed his door shut with his foot.

He all but threw you onto his bed, your body bouncing a bit when you landed.  You were sure you looked completely ravished, hair a mess and lips swollen, but Sam disagreed.

“You are gorgeous, Y/N,” he praised, hands moving to remove your clothes quickly.  “I’ve wanted this for so long, you have no idea,” he continued, biting your shoulder as the skin was revealed.  “And then what you did with that peppermint stick…fuck.”  Your bra joined your shirt on the floor.  “It was all I could do to not fuck you on that table, right there in the library.”  Your jeans were thrown to the other side of the room and Sam suckled on your upper leg before nosing against your damp underwear.  “You look so good, you  _smell_  so good…”  Sam licked at you through your panties before he ripped the final bit of clothing from your body.

It was only when you were completely naked that he met your eyes.  “You can say no, Y/N.  I’ll stop right now, but only if you truly don’t want this.”

You reached for him with one hand and he threaded his fingers with yours.  “I want this, Sam.  Fuck me.”

Sam groaned, squeezing your hand once before letting go and diving between your legs.  The tongue that had been licking the peppermint stick only a little while earlier was now dancing on your pussy, licking and sucking and diving into your cunt, twirling around your clit, making you scream. Your fingers threaded through his hair and pulled him where you wanted him to go, silent orders that he followed happily.

You were so distracted by his mouth that you didn’t notice Sam’s hands removing his shirt, jeans, and boxers.  Once he had pushed you into your first orgasm, he pulled away, removing his undershirt so that he was as naked as you.

He moved next to you, brushing his fingers through your hair as you calmed.  Realizing that he was naked, you moved to take him into your mouth, but he stopped you.  “As much as I want that, I already saw what a pro you are with the peppermint,” he said, making you blush.  “I can wait for  _that_ until next time.”

Sam leaned down to kiss you, rolling his long body to lay atop yours.  Immediately you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him close to you.  You could feel his erection pressing against your leg, and you moaned into his mouth. “Sammy,” you sighed.  Your eyes met.  “I believe I asked you to fuck me.”

Sam groaned and rolled his hips back, letting his cock fall into place at your entrance.  You bit your bottom lip, eager to be filled up. You gave Sam a small nod and he pushed forward, your pussy stretching around his enormous cock.  You knew your lip would be bruised from how hard you were biting it, but damn he felt good.

Sam had to work himself in and out a bit before he was fully seated, and he held still so that you could adjust to him.  Once the pleasure-pain of stretching had sated, you released your own lip and reached up to bite his.

He took the bite as a go-ahead and let his instincts take over.  You always had figured Sam would be rough in bed, but you weren’t ready for the intensity of his body.  Sam pounded into you, his pelvis rubbing against your clit with each stroke and his cock finding your g-spot perfectly.  It was all you could do to hold on, your hands moving to the headboard above you so that you didn’t hit your head.

From that angle, Sam was able to watch as your tits bounced with each thrust.  His eyes raked your body, drinking in the visual.  Your teeth were biting your bottom lip, whimpers of pleasure escaping.  Your skin was glistening with sweat, the swell of your breasts shining as they moved. He bent down to catch a nipple with his teeth before sucking harshly, smiling to himself when a groan left your mouth.

He sped his thrusts even more – how was that  _possible?_  – and you were thrown over the edge.  You screamed his name, along with some choice curse words, as you came, your pussy walls squeezing around him as he continued his assault.  

“Fuck, Y/N,” Sam moaned, just before he released his seed inside of you.  He worked himself through his orgasm, your fluttering walls milking him for all he had.  He leaned down to kiss you as he thrusted the final few times, his tongue dancing with yours.

Your hands left the headboard above your head to wrap around Sam’s neck, losing yourself in the kiss. Finally he stilled, resting his forehead against yours as he caught his breath.

“Please tell me this isn’t just a one-time thing,” Sam whispered, eyes closed as if in prayer. “Because if it is, I’m not done with you yet.”

You smiled, pulling his lips to his once more.  “Not a one time thing, Sammy,” you started.  “But I sure hope you’re not done with me…”

Sam’s eyes opened to meet yours, seeing the glint of amusement.  You felt his cock twitch inside of you, already eager for round two. “That being said,” you continued. “I think my dinner is done, and you know that Dean will come looking for us if he doesn’t get his pie…”

Sam kissed you chastely before removing himself from your body.  You watched him stretch next to the bed, enjoying the view.  He offered a hand to help you up.  “Well then, let’s go eat so we can get back in here, pretty girl.”

You giggled and kissed him as you stood.  This is the start of something awesome, you just knew it.


End file.
